Morning
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: Confessions after a drunken night. Furt/Kinn aka Kurt/Finn MAN LOVE. One shot.


AN: Again, quickly written while at work when the internet died on me.

Also; now that they're sorta brothers... I declare them Kinncest! Yumm!

Un-betaed.

* * *

"Come on, Finn, only two stairs left..." muttered Kurt, arm around his now stepbrother as he helped him stumble down the steps to their room.

He'd had a bit too much to drink at the wedding reception. Kurt had had a little himself, but not enough to really mess with his head. They had all danced and sang all night, and when their parents had left for their hotel it had slowly dwindled down until only a few remained. One of Finn's cousins had dropped them off at the house, and they were on their own for the weekend.

"You're so awesome Kurt, you're my best friend."

Kurt smiled, a soft laugh on his lips.

"I know, I know. Come on, let me help you with your clothes." he said as Finn dropped to the edge of the bed, trying to kick his shoes off. Kurt helped him get them off, along with his jacket and tie. Finn flopped back and curled up, Kurt covering him up with the blankets.

"Sleep well, Finn." he said, using the opporotunity to place a small kiss on his head. As he pulled back, Finn grabbed his arm and whispered "stay". Kurt blushed, and wiggled free.

"You're drunk Finn. Just go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

As he crossed the room, he heard Finn mutter something under his breath that made his heart stop for a moment.

"Love you."

Kurt turned, sighed, and went to his bed wishing with his whole being that Finn would say those words when he wasn't so drunk he couldn't walk.

The next morning Kurt groggily opened his eyes, immediatly realizing something was different.

He had an arm around him, along with a leg tangled with his own.

He carefully turned over, looking at Finn's face with a pained expression. He had dreamt this scenario so many times, but when it finally happened all Kurt could feel was sadness because it wasn't real. It meant nothing. He couldn't bring himself to wake Finn up, though, because he knew it would just bring a lot of awkwardness back into their relationship. He tried to slip out, but every move he made just caused Finn's arms to bring him closer, until his face was practically smashed against Finn's. He could feel his breath on his face, and he couldn't help but sigh once again.

_"If only this was under different circumstances..."_

He had no choice but to wake Finn then, so he gently shook his shoulder.

"Finn, wake up. Finn! You crawled into my bed, wake up!"

He shook a little harder, and Finn scrunched his face in aggrivation but slowly opened his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"You crawled into my bed when I was asleep. When I tried to get up you held me captive." he said, gesturing to Finn's grip on his body. Strangely, though, he didn't move or freak out like he'd expected.

"I see..." Finn said, looking deep in thought. Kurt was confused, wondering when Finn had gotten so comfortable with him.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?" his eyes rose to meet Kurt's, pulled from his thoughts.

"What's going on? Why aren't you freaking out?"

Finn looked conflicted for a moment, but then his face relaxed as if he'd made a decision. He then smiled, and said simply:

"I love you."

Kurt once again felt his heart pause, his eyes going comically wide he was sure.

"Wha... what?"

"Kurt, I... god, I don't even know. These last few months have been so confusing- my feelings have been such a mess, and I've been snapping at you, and... I just, Kurt... at some point, you got to me. I began noticing you... dreaming about you, even." at Kurt's gulp, Finn continued.

"I mean, you know... I, well... I got it figured out, now. I know what I want, I've thought about it, thought about the consequences and I know it's worth it. You're worth it. You're worth everything."

Kurt didn't want to mess this up, but he had to ask.

"Are you being serious? Finn, don't mess with me. I... I couldn't take that."

Finn's expression changed then, sad but sweet.

"I would never joke about this. I'm not smart, I know that. But... but I know what I feel. You're special, Kurt. I don't want to not have you in my life. The way we are... doesn't feel like enough. It's like... I dunno, sipping water after a big game when all you really want to do is gulp down a gallon. I want to..." Finn coughed, suddenly uncomfortable, and pulled away slightly.

"You want to what?" Kurt whispered, heart pounding so hard he was surprised it didn't break his ribcage.

"I... I want to touch you, Kurt. Hold you... I... want..." he got close, then, breath once again trickling across his face.

Kurt's breathing hitched as Finn's mouth touched his, shocking him for a moment before he decided to enjoy this moment as much as possible, in case he didn't get the chance again.

Their kiss slowly turned more passionate, as Finn's tongue pushed past Kurt's lips and danced with his.

Finn had repositioned them, where he was laying atop the smaller boy.

They spent a good ten minutes just soaking up each other, loving the feel of being free with their emotions.

Eventually they separated, Finn muttering something about a mailman, and that's when Kurt noticed the hardness pressed against him, and his own pressing against Finn.

Their eyes locked, heavy breathing the only noise in the room. Finn bent his head, kissing down Kurt's face, pausing above his lips.

"I love you, Kurt. So much. I don't care what people say, I need you."

Kurt's heart exploded, a wide smile upon his face.

"Are you sure? What about Rachel? You guys looked so happy last night..."

He wasn't sure why he was questioning it, or bringing up Rachel, but it just came out.

Finn stroked his face, a smile resting upon his own lips.

"Rachel is great, but... she's not you. I wouldn't risk everything for her. And the idea of living with her scares me, honestly. And I love _you_, Kurt. That's what matters now."

He lightly kissed Kurt's lips, and Kurt's worries were wiped away.

"I love you, too, Finn. I always have."

When their parents called later that day, it went to voicemail.


End file.
